japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Cheese
Cheese (チーズ) is a minor supporting character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a neutral Chao that is owned by Cream the Rabbit, and the twin brother of Chocola. He is often used as a method of attack by Cream in the many games they both appear in. Cheese is mostly referred to as a male. Background :Sonic X At some point in time while living in Sonic's world, Cheese became Cream the Rabbit's closest friend and also befriended Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna. Personality :Sonic X Cheese mostly enjoys playing with his brother Chao, by feeling to be at home when being around them. But feels sad whenever he is not being around them. This is especially the case when Tikal offered Cheese the opportunity to live with her and the other Chao in order to stay with Cream. :Video Games Cheese is a very loyal Chao and is always ready to help Cream. Cheese's mood also tend to reflect Cream's: whenever Cream is happy or upset, so is Cheese. Appearance Cheese has the appearance of a neutral child Chao: he is light blue, and has yellow markings at the tip of his head, hands, feet and tail, a bulb shaped head, dark blue eyes, a floating, yellow pom pom ball hovering above the top of his head that changes appearance corresponding to his emotions, two pink butterfly like wings, and a small circular tail. He is distinguishable from other Chao by his red bow tie. :Sonic X 'Sonic X (Anime)' Under unknown circumstances, Cheese and Cream were both kidnapped by Doctor Eggman and imprisoned them in his fortress until Sonic arrived to their rescue. After a fight ensued, Chaos Control was accidentally activated, sending Cheese and all of his friends to Earth. In this new world, Cheese along with Cream were found by the government military and were both escorted to Area 99 to conduct research on them. Cheese and Cream both feared as they were being examined but was rescued by Sonic and Tails. After all of them joined, they help battle Doctor Eggman whenever he caused trouble and havoc to the world and live with Christopher Thorndyke and his family. At the end of Season 2, Cheese and Cream go home, and later help Sonic, Cosmo and the rest of the gang battle the Metarex in Season 3. After Cosmo sacrifices herself, they fail to see Chris go home and declare war on Eggman. Video Games Cheese appears in the following video games: * Quotes *"Chao!" Relationships 'Cream the Rabbit' Cream is Cheese's best friend and partner. The two are rarely ever seen apart from each other and they share a close bond. The two of them work well together and even give each other courage. Knownable Relatives *'Chocola' (Brother) *'Cream the Rabbit' (Best Friend) Trivia *She shares the same Japanese voice actress as Tails. *She shares the same English voice actress as Cream. *Cheese's name comes from the food "cream cheese", which couples with the fact that Cream is rarely seen without him. *It is possible for the player to obtain more than one Cheese in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *Cheese has the ability to hover in the air, unlike the Chao from the Sonic Adventure series, who can only fly for a few seconds before having to land. *Strangely, when Cream has Cheese equipped in Sonic Chronicles, Cheese will stay next to her even when she throws him at an enemy. *In Sonic Colors, Cheese appears to be missing his signature red bow tie. *In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, there is a Chao named Cheezlet that is very similar to Cheese. *Sonic Free Riders is the first Sonic game that Cheese is not seen with Cream throughout the story, although she does reference him along with her mother in one cutscene. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ryo Hirohashi *'English' : Rebecca Honig all information on Cheese came from http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Cheese Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males